bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Shun Kazami
This page is the current featured article is one of the protagonists of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Description Character Design Shun's usual outfit in season one was a black shirt covered with a thin purple colored triangular-backed ending. He also had black pants with brown zipper like designs on around them. His black hair consists of three layers. The first layer of hair is the front all one his forhead, and his second layer is the straight hair tied up with a ninja ponytail. His light brown eyes are in a upset mood. In New Vestroia, Shun's outfit connsists of a fully black sweater-like turtleneck, gloves that reach till his elbows, black vestal jeans that he stole along with the rest of the outfit from when he infiltrated the vestals after he saved Ingram. He has black rubber boots that almost goes to his knees. He later wears a long green vest up to his kneees with a belt on the side when its open. He when he is on earth he wears black pants with a black shirt with green markings. Shun's hair is almost the same only the difference is that he cut off his ponytail and his hair is up to his neck. Story Shun Kazami lives in the province, and is a Ventus attribute player. He is also an aspiring ninja which he receives training from his grandfather. He is a loner, yet he is willing to help his friends at all costs. Together with Dan Kuso, his best friend and childhood friend, he invented the gameplay for Bakugan. He had been the first ranked battler until Masquerade and his minions dominated the rankings and that Shun has not played because of his grandfather not letting him play. Shun ends up in 6th place. After defeating Komba he ends up fifth. Shun is currently 3rd place. His mother is really sick, and it was when she slipped into a coma where Shun gave up on Bakugan, mainly because his grandfather stated that since he has to take custody of Shun until his mother gets better, he can't play the game anymore and has to concentrate on his training. His grandfather lets him brawl again though. Shun once left the brawlers when Dan says they don't need him. Alice tries to convince him to come back, and after brawling Komba, Dan appears and asks for forgiveness which Shun accepts. This is when he realizes he needs his friends the most. After defeating Komba, Shun takes him as an apprentice to Bakugan and ninja training but only because Komba was literally on his knees begging to be one. When everyone was thinking about who was the spy Shun was the other candidate for the spy alongside Alice. Julie mistook his grandfather for Hal-G but with a little help from Skyress, the problem was solved. Dan blamed him for not telling them that he came in town but Alice immediately defended Shun, saying that it's not his fault and that there's no need for him to apologize. After Dan was sent to the Doom Dimension, Shun was challenged by Masquerade and decided to go to the Doom Dimension himself with the others. When he was being tested in the Doom Dimension by the Ventus Lord, Shun had to brawl with the child form of his mother. He almost gave into losing and staying there forever, but Skyress was able to make him realize that he has friends who need him and that he needs them. This caused Skyress to evolve into Storm Skyress. When Dan and Drago were battling to get Drago to evolve, Shun and Storm Skyress were the Brawlers Dan battled last. He was defeated after a close battle and Drago evolved. His mom did not wake up from her coma. He was very shocked when he found out that Alice was Masquerade but instead of protecting her, he made a comment about how "smart" Masquerade was, which caused Alice to cry and flee back to Russia. It is believed that he did this because he felt angered about the fact that she was Masquerade. After Alice saved Dan and Drago he regained his "frendship" with her(which is probably something more) and later, he and Skyress helped Alice, Joe and Wavern by distrackting Naga so that they can give them more time, but they were easily defeated by the Silent Core. After the battle finished, he released Skyress and all other of his Bakugan. New Vestroia Shun, now 16, appears in Bakugan: New Vestroia with a new Bakugan, Ingram. In episode one, it is shown that Dan and the others have failed to get in touch with him. However he makes a cameo debut after Marucho passes out from his battle against Mylene Pharaoh. We hear Mylene tell him that she doesn't want to keep losing to him, and asks him if he wants to join the Vexos. When he doesn't reply, she takes that as a no. Shun then leaves, leaving Mira to wonder if he was her brother. Later Shun reappears to aid Dan Kuso in his battle against Spectra Phantom and Gus Grav. He tells the Brawlers how he was in the mountains, practicing his ninja skills when a portal suddenly opened, sending him to New Vestroia. Soon he met Ingram when the bakugan were being sucked up by the Vexos, and he saves him by grabbing onto his ball as he was being teleported. He told him about the Vexos, and he agreed to help him save the bakugan when he noticed Dan's battle. Shun tells them, as they are heading towards Alpha City, that he was heading there to rescue Skyress. In Alpha City, Shun and Ace are forced to team up in a tournament while the others shut down the Dimension Controller. At first, they have trouble working together, but after getting taunted by their opponents, they put their differences aside and advance to the finals against Lync and Volt. In order to stall for time, they have to toy with Lync and Volt first. It eventually remains hard to stay in the battle but the two pull through and defeat Lync and Volt. When Ace and Marucho fall into a Vexos trap, but Shun was smart enough to not fall for it because he knew that Shadow Prov's impressions of Dan Kuso and Mira Clay were fake since he heard Dan say he was scared, something he would never do. However even though he didn't fall for it the trap still worked since all three of them were separated. Shun was going to Beta City without Marucho and Ace to destroy the Dimension Controller alone but Shadow Prove stops him and forces him into a battle. Shadow used a mechanical version of Alpha Hydranoid known as Mechanical Darkus Hades created by Professor Clay. Shadow had the upper hand when Shun was down to his last ability card(which was not technically last) 'Double Fangs Jade Wind Shot'. After that Shun loses and later on revealed to be in pods with Ace and Marucho. While they were captured they still had their Bakugan revealed at the capture unit pod. Later, Shun, Ace, and Marucho manage to get out with Mira's and Spectra Phantom's help and he and the rest manage to escape Beta City. Once they get to Gamma City, Shun and Marucho face Mylene and Shadow and are able to win. When Prince Hydron's Dimension Controller activates, Shun is able to stop Mira and Marucho from falling and get them on top of an elevator leading to Prince Hydron's Palace. In episode 25, he helps Mira and Marucho cracking the code to free the six warrior Bakugan. In episode 26, Shun, Dan, and Marucho go back to earth along with everyone except Skyress. Skyress said that her successor will be Ingram to become Shun's new and permanent Guardian. In episode 27, Shun's Guardian Ingram evolves into Ventus Master Ingram. In episode 30, Shun sneaks off to New Vestroia with Master Ingram were he is confronted by Lync. Shun was losing because he could not control Ingram's new evolution and almost lost. Storm Skyress stepped in for Ingram, but almost ended up sacrificing herself in the process. Shun got very upset as Ingram trusted his New Evolution and defeated Lync. In episode 34, Shun tells Dan and the others what happened when he visit New Vestroia to investigate. In episode 36, Shun tags with Baron and faces Volt and his mechanical bakugan Boriates.They won and the Ventus energy is still safe. Bakugan He is a Ventus brawler. He approaches Bakugan like a ninja. He lives with his grandfather (who used to be a famous ninja warrior) who once expected Shun to follow in his footsteps instead of playing Bakugan. His Guardian Bakugan is a Ventus-attribute Skyress whom Shun received from his comatose mother in the hospital. In battle, Shun combines his knowledge of ninja skills and his Bakugan's natural abilities to outwit an opponent and win. In New Vestroia, he battles with Ingram and got a Bakugan Trap called Hylash. Shun's Bakugan Shun is Ventus Brawler, he commonly uses Ventus Bakugan. His Guardian Bakugan is Skyress which takes the form of a Green Phoenix and its signature move is 'Green Nobility Violent Winds'. She evolves into Storm Skyress. Unlike most of the brawlers, he does not have a large collection of Ventus Bakugan and only has four Bakugan shown while most of the other brawlers have ten and over. * Ventus Skyress(Guardian Bakugan) ** Ventus Storm Skyress(Evolved Guardian -Evolved in episode 31) * Ventus Monarus * Ventus Ravenoid * Ventus Falconeer New Vestroia Shun still uses Ventus Bakugan.He has a New Guardian Bakugan called Ingram and a Bakugan Trap known as Hylash which hooks up with Ingram for High Mobility Mode.He got Ingram from when he was about to be abducted by the Vestals.He was his temporary guardian until episode 26,where Skyress decides to make Ingram Shun's worthy partner. * Ventus Ingram(Second Guardian, permanent after Storm Skyress decided to stay in New Vestroia) ** Ventus Master Ingram(Evolved Guardian-Evolved after being merged with Oberus's Ventus Attribute Energy) * Ventus Hylash (Bakugan Trap) * Ventus Shadow Wing (Bakugan Master Ingram summoned) * Haos Hammersaur (Captured) Trivia * He is one of the calm/mature ones of the group (the other being Alice), as he was the only one who remained relaxed when the Battle Brawlers were fighting. * The English Version of the series lead many fans to assume that Shun's mother- Shiori Kazami- fell into a coma. In the Original Version, she died of a sickness. * Between the original series and New Vestroia, Shun cut his hair. * Shun is one of the only two characters who have a former Guardian Bakugan and a current Guardian Bakugan.The other is Masquerade.They only difference was Shun's former gave Ingram her place. Gallery Series one File:Shun.png| File:Shun.jpg| File:Shun_Screen.JPG| File:Shun.jpeg Battles Shun is a skillful brawler. He has won most of his battle.He has only lost to Dan Kuso and Masquerade. He used to be ranked number 1, before Masquerade showed up. He later goes down to 6th place, but builds his way back up to third. Shun arrives in New Vestroia through a dimension crack. He finds a new Bakugan, called Ingram, who starts off as his temporary partner, but later when they freed the Six Warrior Bakugan, Skyress left Ingram as her successor. In New Vestroia, he has defeated all the Vexos, as he has defeated Gus Grav,Spectra Phantom,Mylene Pharaoh, Shadow Probe, Volt Luster, and Lync Volan. Category: Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Great Articles Category:The Top Ten Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance